Nueva Condena
by September's Child
Summary: El mundo de los dioses cruza una etapa de paz, dónde el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar. La decisión que ha tomando Poseidón...¿será en realidad una nueva condena para Kanon?
_Una nueva y pequeña locura de mi mente que algún día puede dar pie a más aventuras. Gracias por leer y por los reviews que pueda recibir :)._

 _Los personajes son de Kurumada._

* * *

 **Nueva Condena**

La primavera acababa de nacer en el calendario, aunque los aires gélidos de los Países Escandinavos aún se resistían a abandonar su largo invierno. Hacía ya unas millas que habían abandonado el fiordo de Oslo, y el Mar del Norte se extendía plácido y calmado bajo el fino corte de la gran quilla sobre el frágil espejo de las aguas.

La misión había sido cumplida con éxito. Un gran cargamento de ámbar gris había sido descargado en el puerto de Oslo, bajo la fría supervisión de Siegfried de Dubhe, el más valeroso y fiel servidor de Hilda de Polaris, representante directa de Odín en las heladas tierras de Asgard. Escasas fueron las palabras que intercambiaron el capitán del navío y Siegfried, aunque correctas y extrañamente educadas. Siegfried era un hombre de altura imponente, superando la nada despreciable presencia del forastero capitán, y de rasgos eternamente serios y fríos, tanto o más que el clima que le había visto nacer. Su devoción hacia dios Odín e Hilda de Polaris le había abocado sin remedio a la tediosa tarea de esperar la puntual llegada del admirado navío cada seis meses, el cuál período tras período cumplía con aplastante seguridad. Siegfried aguardaba su llegada, recibía la mercancía acordada y aprovisionaba el navío con alimentos y productos de primera necesidad. Lo único de lo que no se abastecía el barco era de combustible, siendo el viento y la perícia de los marineros el único motor de tan abrumadora nave.

Ése era el precio a pagar por las descontroladas ansias de poder que se habían desatado en el alma del Emperador de los Mares algunos meses atrás. Unas inusitadas pretensiones que le habían conducido a mancillar las voluntades de un pueblo siempre tranquilo y ajeno a los divinos asuntos familiares que desde las eras mitológicas atribulaban de vez en cuando los espíritus del linaje de otras deidades. La voluntad de Poseidón había sido manipulada, y el pueblo de Asgard el elegido para desempeñar el fastidioso papel de señuelo en una inútil guerra contra su sobrina, la diosa Athena.

Muchas batallas se libraron antes de conseguir apaciguar de nuevo las aguas entre Poseidón y Athena, firmando una indefinida tregua que era rubricada con los servicios que debía prestar el Emperador de los Mares al pueblo nórdico, como compensación a su osadía de haberse servido de sus voluntades y de su ejército para desencadenar en la infructuosa inundación de los dominios de su caprichosa y mimada sobrina.

Había paz entre los reinos divinos, y seguiría habiéndola mientras cada medio año el navío de bello casco negro y velas sangrientas llamado con el mismo nombre del dios al que pertenecía atracara al puerto de Oslo y descargara los cargamentos del preciado ámbar gris. Una exquisitez de la naturaleza utilizada por Hilda en la fabricación de diversos productos medicinales y últimamente destinado casi en su totalidad a la creación de una línea de perfumería que empezaba a hacerse un hueco en el mercado nórdico con positivas vistas de expansión hacia tierras más cálidas.

El navío bautizado con nombre divino acudía a las tierras de Odín con regularidad estricta. No se admitían demoras de ningún tipo, ni justificaciones climáticas ni excusas de escasez de producto. Un retraso...un día perdido...no cumplir con el pacto y la tregua se derretiría con la misma rapidez que el hielo al ser azotado por la cálida intensidad del sol.

Y el capitán del navío lo sabía. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba como un estimulante reto y no como una condena y un castigo. Su nuevo y flamante cargo así había sido concebido, e impuesto para hacerle pagar sus ansias de poder y sus burdos intentos de manipulación, los cuáles casi consiguieron hacer trastabillar el mundo de los dioses tal y como se habían derrumbado todos y cada uno de los pilares de un reino submarino que aún seguía estando en frenética reconstrucción.

Para Kanon, estar al frente de la tripulación del navío Poseidón era simplemente un regalo de los cielos. O de los mares. O del destino dónde ambos se confundían. Un destino que al fin parecía sonreírle tímidamente. Su supuesta condena, no poder pisar tierra firme más que en unas pocas ocasiones al año. Pero para su alma, no había mayor satisfacción que sentir cómo un selecto grupo de marinos acataban las órdenes de su voz sin vacilación alguna, y su pecho se hinchada de orgullo cada vez que el oscuro navío se adentraba majestuoso en los puertos donde atracaba para su abastecimiento, bajo las estupefactas miradas de sorpresa y admiración que arrancaban sus finas líneas a todo aquél que se dejara atrapar por el embrujo de su intemporal belleza. Incluso su maltratado corazón parecía haberse suavizado gracias a la misma sal que años antes lo había corroído dentro de una infame prisión esculpida en rocas y humillación. Y hasta de vez en cuando se dejaba encandilar por la inocencia de los infantiles ojos que en los puertos descubrían la magnificencia de esa abrumadora bestia de madera, dueña de los eternos mares, y tomando de la mano esas puras almas las conducía por sus nuevos dominios, les descubría los rincones más secretos de su flotante morada, les explicaba cómo se izaban las velas, cómo se arriaban...les dejaba tocar el timón y se rendía a unas desconocidas ansias de contarles las hazañas de un misterioso marino que se hacía llamar Dragón de los Mares, el cuál se enfrentaba a todo tipo de guerreros y criaturas extrañas para defender su mundo con honor y coraje.

Finalmente Kanon parecía feliz. Su sonrisa no servía exclusívamente a la eterna picardía que residía dentro de él. Ahora su sonrisa se destilaba sincera, tranquila. En paz. Porqué finalmente el Dragón de los Mares había conseguido encauzar el camino que le llevaba a lo que todo el mundo llamaba felicidad. Su alma había sido perdonada por Athena, y acogida nuevamente por Poseidón. Su nombre era conocido y respetado. El recuerdo de la armadura de Géminis y todo el dolor incubado en el Santurario durante su desafortunada juventud finalmente se estaba fundiendo con las brumosas estelas que su navío arrancaba al mar, ésas frágiles irregularidades en el salado lienzo que inevitablemente se dejaban atrás, hasta perderse en la inmensidad del eterno azul.

No podía negar que no pensara de vez en cuando en el Santuario, en Saga y en la maldita armadura que de jóvenes les había separado y mancillado el corazón y espíritu de ambos. No podía eludir la satisfacción y la calidez que le había embargado cuando finalmente fue su digno defensor en las profundidades del Averno. Y no quería olvidar la última batalla que había librado bajo el nombre de Caballero de Géminis. No quería ni podía olvidar esa útlima batalla, ni el temible guerrero que al fin le había hecho brillar como soldado. Un hombre de inconmensurable poder e infinita devoción hacia sus ideales. Un hombre al fin tan humano como él. Y un nuevo motivo para desear pisar tierra cuando sus destinos así lo permitían. El mismo Dragón de los Infiernos le había ofrecido lo que nunca antes Kanon había obtenido: reconocimiento y admiración. Y una pequeña brecha se había abierto en sus endurecidas almas. Una nimia fisura por la que se filtraban sus anhelos más humanos y secretos, y por dónde empezó a aflorar una amistad forjada en la nobleza de la guerra, y sellada a orillas de las voluntades de sus respectivos dioses custodios.

Sí...definitivamente Kanon podía afirmar que se sentía feliz.

La útlima misión había sido completada con éxito. Siegfried les había avituallado copiosamente con toda clase de alimentos capaces de conservarse durante tiempo y con diversas ropas y mantas para acabar de soportar el invierno y la humedad de los océanos. Kanon se había mantenido a cubierta desde el momento de zarpar hasta haber salido de los angostos fiordos, sólo permitiéndose bajar a su camarote encontrándose el navío en aguas abiertas, dejando a Sorrento como capitán en su ausencia. Antes de acceder a sus aposentos privados pasó por la cocina y se preparó un cargado e hirviente café, que se llevó con él a su modesta habitación, dónde tomó asiento frente a un ordenador portátil. Debía mandar la notificación a Julian Solo que la entrega se había realizado en tiempo puntual y sin problemas. Los dedos de las manos seguían sufriendo los efectos del frío pasado en cubierta, y por mucho que su aliento fuera vertido sobre ellos y frotados a consciencia aún tardarían en recuperar calidez. Sobre sus hombros había caído una raída manta y los dedos emergían tímidos de los mitones que guardaban sus manos, tecleando rápidamente la información que debía mandar por correo electrónico a Julian-Poseidón. Un trago de café también fue necesario para calentarse el pecho y el estómago, y poco le importó que el ardor que sintió le obligara a mostrar una fugaz mueca de dolor.

En la bandeja de entrada Kanon buscó instintivamente algún mensaje que luciera un remitente en concreto, de otro dragón habitante de unas profundidas aún más oscuras que las del templo submarino, pero para su desilusión allí sólo había mensajes de Saga...de Saga...otros más de Saga...y uno de Saori. Ya lo había leído días atrás, y aún no había hallado el momento de inspiración necesaria para responder. En el mensaje se le informaba muy educadamente que las puertas del Santuario estaban abiertas para él, que sí así lo deseaba sería bienvenido para ocupar el rango de Caballero de Géminis, dado que Saga había accedido a ocupar, con la debida autorización por parte de Athena, el puesto de Patriarca en la reconstrucción del nuevo Santuario. Volver al Santuario...¿para qué? ¿y por qué ahora? Su oportunidad allí ya había pasado, y en ningún otro lugar sentiría la libertad que le otorgaba su nueva condena. En ningún otro lugar se sentiría como en el mar.

\- Bueno...quizás es momento de mandar una respuesta...- Dijo, vertiendo de nuevo su aliento sobre las manos antes de frotarlas entre sí con intensidad.- A ver...cómo narices puedo ser amable y decir todo lo que pienso de Athena y sus estúpidas ansias de recuperar lo que ya hace tiempo que se perdió...

 _"Apreciada Athena..."_

Kanon leyó esas dos palabras, y velozmente las borró.

\- Apreciada...¿soy idiota o qué?...

 _"Estúpida, consentida y malcriada Athena..."_

 _-_ Bueno...tampoco es éso...- Los dedos volvieron a accionar la tecla de borrado de texto y Kanon se quedó unos momentos en silencio y pensativo, con la vista fija en la pantalla y el café calentando otra vez su garganta.- Quizás sería mejor olvidar formalismos...

 _"Athena..."_

 _-_ Sí, éso es...así está mejor...

 _"Athena..._

 _No voy a volver. No insistas. El Santuario no es mi hogar. Nunca lo ha sido, y nunca lo será. Confórmate con aguantar a Saga, que a veces también vale por dos._

 _Adiós._

 _Kanon,_

 _Dragón Marino al servicio de tu tío Poseidón."_

 _-_ Hecho.

Kanon accionó el icono de enviar, y el mensaje rápidamente apareció como entregado. Sus ojos seguían buscando algún mensaje del Wyvern, pero hacía días que no le escribía nada. Seguramente estaría ocupado satisfaciendo las absurdas peticiones de Pandora, esa mujer que todo lo que tenía de bella lo tenía de mandona...pero si el Wyvern no le escribía, también podría ser él el que diera señales de vida...Sí, le mandaría algún mensaje de ésos de broma, y quizá conseguiría arrancarle una ligera sonrisa a ese apuesto rostro eternamente serio. Sí, éso haría...

Ya estaba dispuesto a escribir alguna ocurrencia de las suyas cuando la puerta de su camarote fue golpeada con fuerza, escuchando la voz de un nervioso Sorrento tras ella.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Te necesitamos en cubierta!

Kanon ahogó un suspiro de agotamiento ante la ineptitud que mostraba su segundo a bordo a la hora de tomar cualquier decisión, por pequeña que fuera, y refunfuñando sonoramente se alzó de la silla, se despojó de la manta que cubría sus hombros y abrió la puerta, descubriendo a un congelado Sorrento que lucía el terror en su rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre, Sorren?!

\- Se está levantando viento por el lado de estribor...y parece que se acerca tormenta...

\- No se acerca tormenta. Estamos entrando en aguas atlánticas, éso es todo.

\- Pero es que...

\- ¡Qué inútil que eres a veces! ¿Y si algún día me emborracho y me paso el día durmiendo la mona, qué? ¡Por lo visto ese día nos hundimos todos!

Kanon emprendió su camino hacia la superfície de cubierta, seguido por un avergonzado Sorrento que por mucho que lo intentara no dominaba las aguas por arriba tanto como lo hacía bajo la protección de los pilares que levantaban el reino de su dios.

La pantalla para escribir un nuevo mensaje que no sería enviado seguía abierta y esperando ser llenada, y Kanon ya no pudo ver que en la esquina inferior derecha había aparecido una ventanita con petición de chat que rezaba un escueto:

 _"_ _Are you up for a chat, silly Sea Dragon?"_

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
